The Last Supper
by ApologizingAheadofTime
Summary: Rick has lost everything and everyone to the infected. He's beyond breaking down, he's broken. This is it. One-Shot.


Hi so this is my first fic and I'm still learning everything so please be gentle. I'm also writing on my iPad so I don't know if this formatted correctly and i can't tell so I'm apologizing ahead of time for that and any other mistakes you may find . Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: As Santa still hasn't answered my last Christmas wish, AMC and the powers that be own The Walking Dead and all of the characters. Which is why Santa and I don't get along very well. **

* * *

><p>Rick stood atop the tallest vehicle he could find on the freeway, the dead reaching, grabbing for him. The cab and trailer creaked and groaned as they mindlessly shook it, desperate for him. The rotten, walking corpses growled with hunger. He sat on the metal roof, wringing his hands together. After all he had gone through, he found himself here. On top of a 16-wheeler, surrounded by walkers. With no way out. He began a chuckle that grew into outright mad laughter. Which quickly evolved into deranged howling. Rick couldn't help it. The unshaven, soiled man wiped his eyes clear of his tears and he stood uneasily, almost as if he were drunk. He flapped his arms in the air and shouted, "Look at us! I'm so close, but you still can't reach me!" The dead roared back, yearning for him. Ricks eyes searched the crowd as if he knew every single body. He pointed his gun at a walker one in blue overalls with a missing arm and pulled the trigger. "WELL GUESS WHAT! YOU COULDN'T GET ME!" He turned on a female in a tattered yellow dress and shot, nearly knocking her decomposing head off, shouting, "AND YOU COULDN'T GET ME EITHER!" He began firing randomly into the crowd screaming, "THOSE WHO FALL CAN'T GET ME! BUT I CAN GET YOU, OH BUT I CAN GET YOU!" The dead fell around the car but he could see through his crazed eyes more coming from the woods, the noise attracting more of them. He stopped firing, "You all coming for the show?" They dead were loud, yowling at him. He smiled, "Such enthusiasm. You know all of you took everything from me right? You took Daryl and Michone. Carol, Glenn and Tyresse. You even took Judith. Just a baby. She must of been bite sized for any one of you!" He turned an fired on a random walker mumbling, "Must've been you, dead eyes, always had that look about you." Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a corpse which was close to the front wheel of the truck cab. It was wearing a destroyed cowboy hat that had fallen off its head a long time ago but the cord around its neck had kept it hanging onto the corpse, Something snapped again inside him and Rick began shooting madly into the crowd. "AND YOU TOOK CARL, MY BOY. THE ONE YOU NEVER WERE SUPPOSED TO GET!" He stopped suddenly as bodies fell. Rick walked forward and leaned over the the side of the trailer toward one writhing dead man. "You like bending the rules too much." And shot him. He walked across to the other side as the whole thing shook for the amount of walkers slamming themselves into the side. He squatted near a smaller, teenaged one, "How do you explain that to me, hmm? Explain to me how this works." The monster let out a load groan. "Wrong answer Rick cackled and moved on. "AND YOU!" Rick yelled at to one in the back of the group, "DO YOU KNOW HOW THE GAME IS PLAYED? NO? WELL THEN ISNT THAT JUST CHEATING!" And Rick killed that creature too. The crowd of dead roared and screeched at the noise while Rick just laughed as he cried, "WHATS THAT? YOU ALL WANT TO KILL ME TOO, THE LAST HUMAN LEFT! A LAST SUPPER?" Rick licked his lips and grinned, his face twitching with the crazy that had been consuming him since he woke up from his coma. He sauntered forward, "What happened to you all anyway? Did you all give up?" He laugh and spun around and faced one below him and screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED HERSHEL? YOU GIVE UP ON YOUR GIRLS, LET THAT DAMN GOVERNOR KILL YOU?" The thing seemed to squeal back in protest. "WELL NOW THEYRE DEAD AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE OLD MAN!" Rick yelled as he stumbled backwards. He continued to scream at the ever growing group of dead, "THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! YOUR ALL DEAD DAMMIT YOUVE ALL DIED! YOUR BODIES AREN'T DEAD BUT YOU ARE." His voice dropped to a whisper as he glared at no one in particular. "You've all moved on. All dead. Everyone is just... Dead." His neck snapped upward and he screamed at the clouds, "HEY GOD YOU'VE FORGOTTEN SOMETHING! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING REAL IMPORTANT!" He smiled, "It's okay though, its easy to forget stuff. But turning off your living cadavers would've been great." He sat and kicked his legs over the side of the truck. "Tell me folks, why'd you do it? Why'd ya die? Was it cause you figured you'd still be alive, walking corpses and all?" His jaw popped. He stood slowly and murmured, "How greedy of you." He chuckled, " How cowardly." He pulled the clip out of his pistol and checked the bullets. The he waved the gun over his head. "I'VE GOT TWO BULLETS LEFT WHO WANTS ONE?" His face twisted grotesquely into a wicked grin at the continuous roar of the dead. "Now, now, now people control yourselves." Then something struck him and he cocked his head. "Ah, my friends, what happened to you? Did living get too boring for you? Or was it cause you didn't want to be on the losing side?" He looked at his gun, and backed toward the edge of the trailer. "You know what fellas, me too. I'm done. Everything is too damn hard now and I think it is well past time for me to join ya." He raised the gun to his head and grinned. "Dinner is served." He pulled the trigger and his body fell to the starving walkers below.<p> 


End file.
